Tommy's dilemma
by Wammyguide
Summary: I tell you a story about Tommy's Rachel incident.
1. Chapter 1

I recent event has happened here in Anytown, California, and it was not pretty. But how can I be surprised? Especially considering the fact the almost _nothing _**happens here anymore. Well, my life here is not simple, mostly because I have a brother who has friends who treat him like trash, and recently they did it do him ****_so bad_** **it just made me want to cry. Tommy always seems to act like the world is out to get him. People are probably gonna say that Tommy is the one who was mean, but those people are just weird. I honestly just don't like any of his friends and here's way.**

**I think Chuckie really needs to get therapy. When he was a toddler he was afraid of "the guy on the oatmeal box". But everyone knows mascots aren't ****_that_****scary. He's as scared as he used to be, but he always jumps to conclusions like on Halloween where he thought Tommy liked Kimi. Plus he has a sister who's always trying to be nice, but she can be pretty self centered. I'll get on to her later.**

**Phil and Lil annoy the living heck out of me! Their always fighting. Plus they have traits that I just hate. Phil is just a friggin' slob. He's always being really gross and talks about really gross stuff. Lil never wants to be with Phil anymore, their twins for Pete's sake! **

**Kimi, Kimi, Kimi, where do I start. Your just a combination of Angelica and Susie in my opinion. You try to be friendly and always see the good in people, but you're also WAY too self centered. I hate to sound like a "critic", but you wouldn't friendship if you haven't seen a single episode of friends.**

**Well my good friends, what your about to see is a story that makes want to tear my heart out. I give Tommy an idea to do his friends' chores, but things only get worse from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

After that, Tommy decided he'd do chores for his friends just like they did for him. Unfortunately, that didn't go so well either.

(Talking at the Java Lava)

Dil: Are you sure this is gonna work? Don't you remember the way you reacted?

Tommy: Well I don't think their like that. I'm sure they'd rather have somebody else do chores for them rather then themselves any day.

Dil: Okay, what ever you say. Though don't say I didn't warn you.

(Dil leaves the Java Lava)

Tommy: This plan will work full proof. I don't care what Dil says. It'll totally work.

(Chuckie walks in holding a big bag of coffee beans)

Tommy: Hey Chuckie, do you need help with that bag of coffee beans?

Chuckie: Uh, sure.

Tommy: Great, I'll carry that for you

Chuckie: Are you sure you want to carry that? It's really heavy.

Tommy: Yes, I'm sure.

Chuckie: Okay.

Tommy: Well, do you need help with anything else?

Chuckie: No, I'm good.

Tommy: Okay, see you later.

Chuckie: You too.

(Tommy leaves the Java Lava)

Chuckie: That was weird. Well, hopefully that was just a one time thing.

Chaz: Hey Chuckie, could you come over here?

Chuckie: Sure, what's up?

(Meanwhile at the Pickles' house)

Dil: Well how did go?

Tommy: Well, I helped Chuckie by carrying a big bag of coffee beans that he was carrying.

Dil: Do you think he liked it?

Tommy: I'm sure he did. I mean that bag was pretty heavy.

Dil: I don't think he did Tommy. I mean you don't just randomly ask somebody if you can help them with something when they just walked in.

Tommy: Dil, your jumping to conclusions. You don't know for sure.

Dil: Well you don't either.

Tommy: Dil, trust me. I know them better than you do.

Dil: Okay, whatever you say.

Tommy: Now I'm gonna go help somebody else.

Dil: Whatever.

(A few minutes after Tommy leaves, Kimi walks in)

Kimi: Dil, what's going on?

Dil: Welcome to the Pickles' residence. May I take your order?

Kimi: Sure, I'll have the tell me right now of else I feed you to sharks.

Dil: I'm sorry, we don't have that on the menu.

Kimi: Dil, stop playing games with me and tell me, why is Tommy helping everyone?

Dil: Wait, how do you know he's helping everybody?

Kimi: Because he helped me carry a big box, and Chuckie told me he helped him hold a bag of coffee beans.

Dil: I'm not gonna tell you.

Kimi: Fine, then I'll ask him myself, and I'll tell him that you told me he's helping everyone.

(Kimi leaves)

Dil: Oh no.

After that more issues start to carry on, with each one getting worse after another.


	3. Chapter 3

Dil got furious with Kimi for making him slip the truth. But while that was going on, things got worse over at the Java Lava.

Chuckie: "Wait, you mean those two criminals from the mall?"

Chaz: "No I mean Shane Dawson, of course I mean those two criminals!"

Chuckie:" You watch Shane Dawson?"

Chaz: "Uh, no." (Worried look)

Chuckie: "Well that's bad. Especially for me."

Chaz: "How?"

Chuckie: "Because, I was the one that ambushed them."

Chaz: "Really?"

Chuckie: "Yeah! Now their gonna go after me."

Chaz: "Well, as long as they don't know where you live, then everything should be just fine"

Chuckie: "True."

Meanwhile, Dil started to chase after Kimi to make sure she doesn't get to Tommy.

Kimi: "He thinks he has the right to make us look bad. Well not after I give him a piece of my mind."

Dil: "Stop!"

Kimi:" Go away!"

Dil: "No!" He's my brother, and I get to say wether you can beat him up or not. And I say no!"

Kimi: "Yeah, well I still know him."

Dil:"Well I live with him."

Kimi: "Well someday I will too."

Dil: "What?"

Kimi: "Uh, nothing." (Worried look)

Dil: "Well, then I'll have to stop you from getting to him by myself."

Kimi: "How?"

Dil: "By pulling you leg. Literally."

Kimi: "Ah crap."

(Dil jumps onto Kimi's leg)

Kimi: "Get off my leg, you douchebag."

Dil: "Never, not until you agree not to tell Tommy."

(5 minutes later)

Kimi: "Dil, seriously, what the hell?"

Dil: "Do you ever watch your language?"

Kimi: "Not much."

Dil: "Just leave him alone."

Kimi: "You want the truth, fine. I wasn't gonna kick his ass, I just wanted to tell him I like him."

Dil: "Well you could've told me that before. Then I wouldn't have to pull your leg, and you wouldn't have to drag it."

Kimi: "I know. I should've. I'm just too embarrassed to tell anybody."

Dil: "Well that makes two things. That, and this."

(Dil flips Kimi to the ground)

Kimi: "Ow! What was that for?"

Dil: "For making me slip the truth."

(Dil walks away angrily)

Kimi: "Ow, my butt. Someday, I'll tell him, But not today."

That causes another problem.


	4. Chapter 4

I got pretty pissed off at Kimi for tricking me like that. But there were definitely more problems elsewhere.

(Kimi walks into the Java Lava where she finds Chuckie sitting at a table)

Chuckie: Hey uh, you haven't seen two criminals looking for me, have you?

Kimi: No, why?

Chuckie: Uh, no reason.

Kimi: Oh, okay.

Chuckie: What have you been doing?

Kimi: Well I made Dil mad, so he flipped me on my ass.

Chuckie: Okay.

Kimi: Um, you wouldn't be upset if I told you I liked Tommy, would you?

Chuckie: What gives you that idea?

Kimi: Halloween.

Chuckie: Oh. Well I was just jealous 'cause I thought Tommy was better than me.

Kimi: And there was Z.

Chuckie: I thought he was getting into a robbery with you. How couldn't I be worried.

Kimi: Oh.

Chuckie: Why?

Kimi: Because I do, okay. I was lying when I said I only liked him two years ago for a second. But after he started dating Rachel I lost all hope.

Chuckie: Why didn't you tell me?

Kimi: Because I was worried you wouldn't approve. Especially after those two other times.

Meanwhile, at our house.

Dil: So now you help Phil and Lil taking out the trash? You've gone too far Tommy. You'll just have to accept the fact that their not you friends anymore.

Tommy: I'm sure they loved it. I'm fine with doing my own chores. But my friends, not so much.

Dil: I don't know about that. Maybe you should've just not faked it.

Tommy: May I remind you of the fact that you gave me the idea in the first place. Besides, I know them better than you.

Dil: Okay, whatever.

Tommy: Now of you'll excuse me, I'll go help them with their chores some more.

Dil: Alright, see you later.

(Dil hears a knock on the window)

Dil: Huh, what's that?

(He sees Angelica on the window)

Dil: Ahh!

Angelica: Let me in!

(Dil opens the window to let her in)

Dil: What were you doing?

Angelica: Just listening to Tommy's troubles. I just thought I could help.

Dil: Since when would you want to help Tommy?

Angelica: It's the least I could do after being mean to him a lot.

Dil: So how are you gonna help?

Angelica: I'm just going to make Tommy more likable and relatable. That way he'll become the post popular kid in school.

Dil: How are you going to do that?

Angelica: Just walk with me to me house.

Little did I know what Angelica's true motives were.


End file.
